wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:145D:73D3:9807:7517-20190501024546
"So, now that you've met my parents," Katydid said a few days after the double date, "am I going to meet yours soon?" "Maybe," Malachite answered, shrugging. "I'll find some way to slip you into normal conversation---though with my parents, 'normal conversation' is techie gibberish." "Oh, really? What techie gibberish would remind you of me?" He furrowed his brow, considering. "Sound equipment," he decided. "Because you play guitar, and you've got a really nice voice." "Aw," she teased, shoving him. "You little smoothie. But seriously, how are they going to react?" Malachite chuckled. "To be honest, Dad will say 'oh, great' and go back to reading the paper, and Mum will go into that 'be careful' lecture that all teens dread." Katydid blushed. "Yeah, I hate that..." If Cinnabar was there, she would've shout-whispered awkward and accent it with jazz hands to break the tension. As she wasn't, the two of them just stood there with their faces turning bright red. "Let's change the subject," Malachite said quickly. "Yes, let's." (Time skip; Cinnabar POV) "I have gone through all of your book reports," Ms. Scarab barked at the class, "and at least three-quarters of them were either much too short, had horrible grammar, clearly showed that the person didn't even read the book, or all three! And from twenty-nine reports, only three not only filled my expectations, but exceeded them. Only! Three! And I think we all know whose reports those were." Cinnabar hi-fived Katydid and Tau, beaming. They may of had the worst Language Arts class in the history of ever, but they took it in stride. It helped that Tau and Katy were super pumped-up because of their boyfriends. Meanwhile, all she had was a dumb cousin who was missing his ability to shut up. Honestly, though? She didn't care. She had a life to plan---one that didn't involve the perfect Muslim guy. Yeah, she wanted to be a lawyer, and yeah, she was an amazing cook, but getting married would mess up her plans of world domination. Besides, her real passion was music, not law. Ms. Scarab took a deep breath. "On less disappointing news, we have a couple of exchange students from Pyrrhia, New York." "That's in America!" Morpho yelled. "Yes, Morpho, thank you for stating the obvious. Again. Anyways, the names of the exchange students are Fathom Tanaka, Indigo Huang, Clearsight Lauren, and Whiteout Knight. Please be kind and welcoming to them, and please, for the love of God, do not correct their word choices." Four students wandered in. The first two had vibrant-colored hair (the boy had green and the girl had blueish-purple) and, judging by the clasped hands, they were definitely dating. The third had wild black hair and purple eyes that had that telltale "stayed up all night reading" look. The fourth... well, she was pretty, with dark blue and white hair in a braid, sparkling blue eyes, and fine, pointed features, but she had a flyaway look about her that gave off serious Luna Lovegood vibes. "Hey, guys," the guy said, smiling. "I'm Fathom, I'm 16, I like to make things, and my favorite subject is art. It's really great to be here." "Also, he's off-limits," the purple-haired girl added. "I'm Indigo. Also 16. And I take three different types of martial arts classes. My favorite class is P.E." "Uh, hi," the reader mumbled. "I'm Clearsight. I like to read. I'm almost seventeen. And, um, my favorite class is this one." Luna II smiled at the class. "Greetings, people of Pantala. My name is Whiteout. I am fifteen and was able to skip a grade. I am quite fond of painting, so my favorite class is art. And I'm pleased to tell you all that you're all very blue. It's nice to meet you." The entire class blinked at her. Correction, Cinnabar thought. She's actually Luna Lovegood. -------- So, that was part four... hope you guys enjoy the addition of the Pyrrhian characters! Don't worry, Darkstalker will turn up (and Sunstreak). Thanks for all of the feedback, and special thank-you to Phoenix the Firescales for supporting this from the start! ---Starry the NightWing